ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumors and Lies
Plot Ben as Diamondhead, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are fighting the Pyronites of the Tennyson Destroyers at Mr. Smoothy carpark. There are 10 of them. (Kevin): Tell me how these things are still here after we beat Aggregor? (Rook): Only a small amount of the Tennyson Destroyers were defeated when Alien X trapped Aggregor in hyperspace. (Diamondhead): Less chit-chat, more combat! (Gwen): That's my line! Gwen shoots mana at a Pyronite's headband. It breaks off. (Pyronite): What happened? Where am I? (Gwen): You're on Earth. You've been hypnotised and we un-hypnotised you. The Pyronite walks towards Diamondhead and stands behind him. Kevin touches the ground, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in concrete form, runs towards a Pyronite and breaks his headband. (Rook): Get behind me. The Pyronite runs towards Rook and stands behind him. Another Pyronite shoots fire at a car, making it explode. Gwen creates a mana shield to protect them. When the shield fades, Rook takes out a bow and uses it to shoot the headband on a Pyronite's head. It breaks off and the Pyronite runs towards Gwen, standing behind her. (Diamondhead): Seven more to go! He shoots crystals at a Pyronite's headband. It breaks off and the Pyronite runs towards Kevin and stands beside him. (Kevin): Six more! (Diamondhead): Wait, I've got a better idea. He transforms into Spitter. A Pyronite shoots fire at a yellow car, burning it. Spitter spits goo at the car. It shoots up to the sky and explodes. (Gwen): Ben! Spitter transforms. (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! Wait for it... He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ultimate Echo Echo! Sonic discs emerge from Ultimate Echo Echo's body and surround the remaining Pyronites. The sonic discs emit sonic blasts at the Pyronites, ultimately destroying their headbands. The sonic discs re-attach to Ultimate Echo Echo. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Everything's going to be okay. Gwen, Kevin and Rook, take them back to Pyros. I'm in a rush. (Rook): Why are you rushing, Ben-Dude? (Ultimate Echo Echo): I wanna watch TV. He devolves back into Echo Echo and transforms.' (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! Fasttrack zips away. Later, Ben is watching TV at his house. 'The Will Harangue Nation' comes on. (Will): Welcome to 'The Will Harangue Nation'. Today, that stupid excuse for a hero burned a car as Heatblast. A picture of Heatblast burning a car pops up. It looks similiar to how one of the Pyronites burned the car earlier. (Ben): I didn't even use Heatblast today! (Will): If I were you, Tennyson should be arrested! You all heard it here! Tennyson is guilty. Later, Ben as Crashhopper, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are fighting Forever Knights at one of their castles. A Forever Knight hits Crashhopper with an energy mace. (Crashhopper): If Crashhopper can't stop you, then maybe I should try something else. He transforms. (Amalgam): Amalgam! Cool! A new guy! (Gwen): Ben! Don't just stand there and admire yourself! Fight! (Amalgam): Okay! Just let me figure this guy's powers. He shoots fiery goo at a few Forever Knights, knocking them to the ground, unconcious. (Forever Knight): Tennyson is winning! Fight for your lives, men! The Forever Knights use their laser lances to shoot laser at Amalgam. He absorbs it and redirects it at them. Almost all of them fall to the ground unconcious. Amalgam shoots fire at their laser lances, burning them. He uses his frost breath to freeze the burned laser lances. (Forever Knights): Retreat! There are only five of us! Retreat! (Amalgam): Think again! Vines emerge from the ground and trap the remaning Forever Knights. (Amalgam): I like this one. (Kevin, as Amalgam reverts back to Ben): Yeah, we didn't have to do anything but watch you. (Ben): Who's your hero? (Gwen): Don't push it. (Rook): Ben-Dude does not appear to be pushing any object. (Ben): Never mind. Later, Ben is watching The Will Harangue Nation. (Will): It seems that Tennyson hates the medieval age. He attacked an innocent batch of Forever Knights. (Ben): Innocent? A picture of Crashhopper fighting the Forever Knights pops up. (Will): Now I take the chance to put Ben 10 down! For good. I'm calling you out, Tennyson. Now, at Bellwood Park! (Ben, standing up): Okay, this ends now! He runs out of his house. Soon, he reaches Bellwood Park. Gwen, Kevin and Rook are already there. (Ben): What are you guys doin' here? (Gwen): We're not gonna let you go through this alone. Four Mini Stalkers come out from nowhere and surround the team. One of them has Will Harangue's face on it. (Ben): Good timing. He transforms. (Grey Matter): Grey Matter! With my small stature, I can jump on one of the Mini Stalkers and short out their systems. Grey Matter jumps on one of the Mini Stalkers and tries to penetrate the armor to hack the systems, but fails. (Grey Matter, jumping off the Mini Stalker): Tough armor. He transforms. (Eatle): Eatle! Eatle runs towards a Mini Stalker and eats part of it. (Eatle): Yeah! The Mini Stalker regenerated. (Eatle): No fair! He transforms. (Shocksquatch): Shocksquatch! Shocksquatch shoots electricity at a Mini Stalker. It absorbs the electricity and redirects it at Shocksquatch, making him fall to the ground unconcious. (Gwen): Ben! She shoots mana at a Mini Stalker. It is unharmed. Gwen uses a mana lasso to hold the Mini Stalker, but something flows through the mana and hits Gwen. (Gwen, as the mana lasso fades and she falls to the ground): Aaah! (Kevin, as Gwen becomes unconscious and people crowd the area): Gwen! No! Kevin touches the ground, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in concrete form, shifts his hands into boulders. (Kevin): Eat my dust! Not that I have any dust right now. He runs towards the Mini Stalker which has Will's face on it. (Will): Ah, ah, ah. He shoots electricity at Kevin through the Mini Stalker. Kevin shifts his hands back to normal and reverts back to human. (Rook): Uh oh. Rook takes out a laser lance, but gets hit by a powerful laser from a Mini Stalker. (Rook, flying out of sight): Yikes!!! The Mini Stalker which has Will's face on it approaches a still unconcious Shocksquatch. (Will): Time to end all evil from this point on. Goodbye, Ben 10. A thin woman with a brown ponytail, a white shirt and blue skirt steps out of the crowd. (Woman): Stop, Harangue. This has gone too far. (Will): Are you out of your mind, lady? Tennyson is an evil threat and menace. (Woman): No he isn't. He has defended the Earth, the universe even, a dozen times over. He is a hero. (Will): You're insane. The woman's eight-year old son, wearing a green shirt and white jeans steps out of the crowd. (Boy): No, you are. Ben Tennyson is a hero. He's awesome. (Will): You're just a dumb kid. You know nothing. (Woman): My son isn't dumb. (Will): Then you're dumb. Shocksquatch regains consciousness and gets up. (Shocksquatch): Were you trying to kill me? (Woman): Yes, he was. I distracted him for you. (Shocksquatch): Thanks. He transforms. (Freaky Wizz): Freaky Wizz! Yet another new one! He creates a tornado, which sucks three Mini Stalkers. The tornado shoots up to the sky and fades. The Mini Stalkers fly in different directions. (Will): No! (Freaky Wizz): Yes. (Will): Those things were programmed to know your every move! (Freaky Wizz): I never beat em', I just sent them somewhere else, and now, I wanna know how you got those pictures of me today. (Will): Digital editing. (Freaky Wizz): Ugh. Gwen and Kevin regain consciousness and get up. (Gwen): You did it. (Freaky Wizz): As always. Freaky Wizz reverts back into Ben as everyone cheers. (Ben): Where's Rook? Rook approaches Ben. He has scratches all over him. (Kevin): What happened to you? (Rook): I was attacked by an Earth feline. (Gwen): A cat? (Ben): You got attacked by a cat? Ha ha ha! THE END! Major Events *Spitter, Ultimate Echo Echo and Crashhopper make their first reappearances. *Amalgam and Freaky Wizz make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Pyronites Villains *Tennyson Destroyers *Will Harangue (on TV and Mini Stalker screen only) *Forever Knights Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Spitter (first reappearance) *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo (first reappearance) *Fasttrack *Crashhopper (first reappearance) *Amalgam (first appearance) *Grey Matter *Eatle *Shocksquatch *Freaky Wizz (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse